moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja 2.0 cz. 23
Dajcie mi tego gnojka!- zakrzyknął Loki, przygotowując się do ataku. - Spokojnie, spokojnie.- powiedziała Strange, wyciągając swoje błyszczące ostrza.- Bo jeszcze stanie Ci się krzywda. Sytuacja była, oględnie mówiąc, napięta. Duża część mieszkańców CreepyTown zgromadziła się przed Vanilla Unicorn- mimo że zniszczeń do odbudowania było jeszcze multum, to ustalenia pozostawała jeszcze jedna, bardzo ważna sprawa. Sprawa która siedziała teraz pod burdelem, opierając się o niego plecami. - Ech, spokojnie skarbie.- powiedział Przemek, wyciągając dłoń w geście uspokajającym.- A ty Loki nawet nie próbuj z nią zaczynać. - Groźba?- spytał Satyr. - Rada.- odpowiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się. Pośród zgromadzonych, w większości mocno poranionych mieszkańców CreepyTown dało się słyszeć różne szmery. Przemek nie specjalnie podsłuchiwał, ale konkretne słowa nie było trudno wyłapać. "Zdrajca", "podwójny agent", "zwykły cwel". - Należą im się wyjaśnienia.- powiedział stojący w pierwszym rzędzie Mikhaln. Sformułowanie "im", nie uszło niczyjej uwagi. Przemek westchnął i spojrzał na Strange. Dziewczyna schowała ostrze i również wbiła w niego swój wzrok. Stali tak przez pewien czas, patrząc się na siebie nawzajem. Trochę jak gdyby nikogo dookoła nie było. - Przysięgam że jak zaczniecie teraz uprawiać seks...- warknęła będąca w tłumie LoboTaker. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. - Czasem miewasz niezłe pomysły.- stwierdził niebieskowłosy, który podszedł do Strange i wziął ją pod ramię. - ZACZNIJ JUŻ TŁUMACZYĆ!- zakrzyknęła z tłumu Salai. Przemek i Strange uśmiechnęli się. Uwielbiali im grać na nerwach. - Nie jestem zdrajcą.- stwierdził Przemek. Nastała cisza. Wszyscy czekali na jakieś konkretne rozwinięcie, jakieś wyjaśnienie, przejmujące wyznanie, cokolwiek. Jednak nic takiego nie nastało. Po kilkunastu sekundach ciszy czara goryczy się przelała. - TO TYLE?!- zakrzyknął tłum. - Mnie to w sumie odpowiada...- powiedziała cicho Insanity, które wtórowały TajemnicaSieci i BananowyHajs. Przemek wziął głęboki oddech. Nie ma co przedłużać, trzeba wziąć się w garść. - W dokumentach Federacji figuruję, a raczej figurowałem jako agent "Iscariot".- powiedział Przemek, nie odsuwając się nawet na chwilę od Strange.- Sam się umieściłem w ich bazie danych, w dniu w którym odprawili pogrzeb Heinrichowi. Zakradłem się do Metropolii, włamałem do ich głównej bazy i umieściłem jako agent. - Jakim k#rwa cudem?- rzuciła ponownie Salai. - Przecież jest II Przywódcą.- powiedziała Strange, uśmiechając się ironicznie. - Mogę zagłębić się w temat różnych trudnych paktów, robienia ich wywiadu w konia i ogólnym agenturalnym spi#rdoleniu jaki zrobiłem żeby Federacja była święcie przekonana że jestem ich wtyką, ale chciałbym przejść do meritum.- powiedział Przemek.- Zrobiłem to w jednym, jedynym celu- żeby chronić miasteczko. Tłum ironicznie wskazał na wszechobecne ruiny. - Coś nie pykło.- stwierdziła Retsuunochana. - Chodziło o to, że jeśli Federacja postanowi znowu nas zaatakować, to jako ich agent będę o tym wiedział i w porę nas przygotuje.- kontynuował Przemek. - Wsadziłeś nas do klatek!- zakrzyknął Serek. - Ch#ju!- dopowiedział Smąriusz. - Smąriusz!- syknęła zaskoczona Strange. - Wybacz, mentalność tłumu.- stwierdził duch, kuląc się nieco. - Wracając do tematu.- kontynuował chłopak.- Ten przypadek był inny. Powinien mnie powiadomić specjalny wysłannik i to w o wiele dłuższym odstępie czasu. Przeczuwałem że coś jest nie tak i miałem rację. To nie Federacja nas zaatakowała, a jeden z Generałów, chcących przejąć nad nią władzę. To z resztą inna, równie długa historia. - To mogłeś chociaż się postarać i nam jakoś pomóc.- powiedział stojący w drugim rzędzie Renzan. - Pomógł.- skomentował Mikhaln. - Rognar mi nie ufał.- powiedział Przemek.- Dlatego bezpośrednio nie mogłem was uwolnić, bo nie miałem nawet kluczy to Tartarów. Byli jednak tacy którzy mieli. Wtedy część osób oświeciło. Czerwonowłosy Elf którego Przemek zabił. Fakt że dobierał się wzrokiem do Strange nie był jedynym powodem dla którego skończył marnie- chodziło również o klucz który miał przy sobie. - Po zdobyciu go, musiał trafić w odpowiednie ręce.- kontynuował Przemek. - A raczej usta.- dodał Mikhaln, krzywiąc się lekko na wspomnienie ciosu Przemka, w wyniku którego klucz znalazł się w jego jamie ustnej.- - A nie mogłeś nas wtajemniczyć?- spytała siedząca na ziemi Vellox. - Ryzyko ograniczałem to minimum, wciąż nie byłem pewien jak duże jest zagrożenie.- tłumaczył się Przemek.- Próbowałem przekazać informacje dotykiem dla Strange, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Piratka lekko posmutniała. Cała sytuacja była całkowitą winą Przemka- ale i ona czuła się dziwnie z tym, że tak szybko straciła do niego zaufanie. - Przekazał więc co nieco mi.- dokończył wypowiedź Arcymag. - No i mi.- przyznała z przekąsem LoboTaker. W czasie walki z Przemkiem zalały ja informacje od chłopaka. Nie było ich dużo, ale wystarczająco żeby ją zaćmiło, co pozwoliło niebieskowłosemu ukraść łańcuch i pobiec za Strange. Naprawdę się później postarał, żeby Baldanderka go nie zabiła. Nastała cisza, nie było już żadnych pytań. Co się stało, to stało- kto wie jak wyglądałaby sytuacja gdyby Przemek zachował się inaczej? Lepiej? Gorzej? Teraz trzeba było się skupić na CreepyTown. Aczkolwiek udawana czy nie, mieszkańcy miasteczka nie mieli zamiaru zapominać chłopakowi jego grzechów i od teraz mieli patrzeć na niego z podejrzliwością. Przemek uśmiechnął się. Będą patrzeć na niego tak jak powinni. Wracając na swą wyspę Vulaus oglądał z daleka wytłumaczenia Reinkarnatora. Gdyby nie tysiąclecia doświadczeń, wysotrzone zmysły oraz specyficzne doświadczenia życiowe, może by mu nawet uwierzył. Póki co stwierdził że nie będzie drążył tematu- niech to będzie zmartwienie miasteczka. On wiedział jedno. Przemek po raz kolejny ich okłamał. - K#rwa, biegniesz jakby miało się palić!- powiedział siedzący chłopakowi na ramieniu Smąriusz. Przemek naprawdę się śpieszył- obiecał sobie że zrewanżuje się dzisiaj Strange za wszystkie przykrości które ją spotkały. Ona jedna znała prawdziwą historię kryjącą się za "Iscariotem" i wiedziała, dlaczego wersja przedstawiona przez niebieskowłosego była bezpieczniejsza. Chłopak doszedł jednak do wniosku że w końcu zdradzi współmieszkańcom skrywane tajemnice, nim po nich przyjdą. Największą z tajemnic- wiedza dotycząca tego co kryło się za Linią Cere. Przemek przebiegał przez wypaloną część CreepyForest, rozmyslając. Wyjątkowo nie ukrywał tego z premedytacją- to była jedna z tych tajemnic, którą chciał jak najszybciej ujawnić. Po to spotkał się po Inwazji z niektórymi mieszkańcami obydwu miasteczek- wtedy jednak ogarnęła go pustka. Wiedza przekazana przez Narendę zniknęła- to był pierwszy i jedyny raz, kiedy Przemek niedocenił Arise. Bliźniak miał więcej oleju w głowie niż sie wszyskim wydawało i niepostrzeżenie odebrał te część wspomnień swemu bratu. Niebieskowłosy odzyskał je dopiero po wizycie w Korundzie, jednak jakość informacji była niezadowalająca. Szukał więc dalej, aż wydawało mu się że dowiedział się już wystarczająco. Zaskoczyły go niektóre rzeczy- jeden z wątków prowadził bezpośrednio do Salai, inny do Blakłuda a jeszcze inny do czasów gdy Przemek chciał poznać tajemnice Stworzenia. Chłopak po kilku minutach zatrzymał się, ciężko dysząc. Potrzebował chwili odpoczynku, wtedy mógł biec dalej- do Cmentarza Technologii, do dokumentów które zdobył by pokazać je wszystkim. Niech więdzą z kim będą walczyć. Miejsce w którym zatrzymał się chłopak było nienaruszone- drzewa, trawy i zwierząta zachowywały się, jakby gigantyczny pożar nigdy nie nastał. Ogień ani walki nie dotarły do tego spokojnego miejsca. Chłopaka to ucieszyło- warto wiedzieć że są jeszcze bezpieczne miejsca na tym świecie. - Dobrze wiesz że takich nie ma.- usłyszał za swoimi plecami cichy szept. Bardzo znajomy. Chłopaka oblał zimny pot a serce zaczęlo bić jak szalone. Dobył miecza i połączył się z zaskoczonym Smąriuszem, obwijając się jego esencją. Nie patrząc nawet na to co robi, odwrócił się i machał ostrzem na wszystkie strony. Nie ważne jak się odwrócił, przeciwnika widział kątem oka, ciął więc bez zastanowienia. Pod siłą jego ostrza okoliczne drzewa upadały z hukiem a zwierzęta ablo ginęły albo w pore uciekały. Przerażony chłopak nie zwracał na nic uwagi- miał tylko nadzieję trafić przeciwnika. - Ooooch, chyba się stęskniłeś.- usłyszał ponownie chłopak. Pomimo że strasznie się trząsł, postanowił nie dać ponieść się emocjom. Odwrócił się i przekonał, że nie mylił się co do natury niebezpieczeństwa. Stojąca przed nim kobieta była wysoką brunetką a żółtych oczach, ubrana w prostą, szarą szatę i nosząca dziwną, enigmatyczną pelerynę. Przemek jako jeden z niewielu wiedział czym ona była- Całunem Turyńskim, tym prawdziwym. Płótno w które owinięty został Jezus Chrystus. - Baphomet.- powiedział Przemek, ściskając rękojeść miecza jeszcze mocniej. Umieszczony wewnątrz ciała chłopaka Smąriusz zdziwił się. Zawsze był przekonany że jedna z dwóch osób które Przemek się boi jest facetem. Chociaż w dzisiejszych czasach cięzko to określić... - Nie wyglądasz na zadowolonego z mojej wizyty, a ja czekałem kilka części żeby się ujawnić!- powiedziała z udawanym żalem w głosie kobieta.- Aaaa, rozumiem, to cię nie kręci. W tym momencie z prędkością mrugnięcia okiem Baphomet zmienił swój wygląd. Żółć oczu pozostała, jednak reszta się zmieniła. Stała teraz przed nim Strange- a raczej jej dokładna kopia. Wyglądała, poruszała się i była ubrana jak ona. Oczywiście poza peleryną ze świętego artefaktu. - O wiele lepiej, prawda skarbie?- spytał Baphomet głosem Strange. - Skurwy...- próbował wydusić Przemek, gdy nagle przeciwnik zniknął. Chłopak poczuł palący ból w plecach, od którego aż puścił miecz. Jego ciało jakby zdrętwiało, a chłopak mógl poruszyć jedynie swoją głową. Zobaczył tam Baphometa- ukrytego za maską upiornie uśmiechającej się Strange. Bożek odskoczył a Przemek poczuł dwie rzeczy- że może znów poruszać ciałem i że Smąriusz wyleciał z jego ciała. - Co do k#rwy nędzy?!- zakrzyknął duch. Po raz pierwszy komuś udało się przerwać jego połączenie z Przemkiem. Niebieskowłosy potrząsnął głową. Wygląd Strange sprawił że mimowolnie stracił fason- obiecał sobie jednak, że się to nie powtórzy. Ścisnął ręce w pięści i gotował się żeby rzucić się na Baphometa. Odkrył jednak, że nie może. Jego buty, a także skryte w nich stopy zaczynały twardnieć. Przemek z przerażeniem spojrzał w dół by odkryć, że zamieniają się one w kamień. Klątwa która dotknęła jego ciało rozprzestrzeniała się powoli, ale chłopak wiedział, że za kilka sekund zamieni się w statue. - Przemek!- zakrzyknął przerażony Kłobuk. - Nie pomożesz mi teraz!- odpowiedział Przemek, czując jak powoli traci kontrolę nad swoim ciałem.- Leć po Strange! Duch z ciężkim sercem uniósł się w powietrzu, gotów odlecieć. Nim jednak się zorientował, znalazł się w rękach wyglądajacego jak Strange Baphometa. Rzucał się i szarpał, jednak nie był w stanie się uwolnić. - Masz tu trochę za dużo informacji, Smorius.- powiedział Baphomet, uśmiechając się. Na dźwięk tego imienia Smąriusz cały się zatrząsł.- Pozwól że trochę ich zabiorę. - Nie waż się!- zakrzyknął Przemek, którego kolana były już z kamienia. Baphomet ścisnął mocniej Kłobuka. Ten zakrzyknął z bólu, po czym zamknął oczy i wpadł w bezruch. - Uroczy malec, użytkownicy go lubią.- stwierdził Baphomet, puszczając Smąriusza by ten bezwiednie padł na ziemię.- A co się tyczy ciebie, to NIE informowanie twoich przyjaciół o skali zagrożenia leży bardzo w moim interesie. Spisałeś się bardzo dobrze. Nie wiem jak ci dziękować. - Pi#prząc się.- syknął Przemek, który nie czuł już nic od pasa w dół. - Może w jakims Bonusie.- stwierdził Baphomet, wzruszając ramionami.- W każdym razie, nie masz się już co rzucać. Zmarnowaliście wystarczajaco dużo czasu. ON nadchodzi i nie będziecie w stanie go zatrzymać. - Nie ty pierwszy nie doceniasz CreepyTown.- stwierdził chłopak. - Ależ doceniam!- zaprotestował Bożek.- Dlatego usuwam Cię tymczasowo z opowiadań. Jako ozdoba ogródkowa będziesz o wiele przydatniejszy. Baphomet podszedł do powoli przemieniającego się Przemka, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Zobaczył tam strach- nie bał się jednak o siebie. Bał się o CreepyTown, Kraj, ludzkość a najbardziej o swoją ukochaną. Dlatego tak zabawnie było mu paradować z jej wyglądem. - To ja Ci już nie przeszkadzam.- stwierdził Baphomet.- Do zobaczenia niedługo, Synku. Przerażająca istota zniknęła, pozostawiając Przemka jedynie w towarzystwie nieprzytomnego Smąriusza. Klątwa sięgała już jego żeber- chłopak wiedział, że nie ma wiele czasu. Wyłonił szybko z rękawów długopis i kartkę, które wyjął z kieszeni gdy zorientował się jaka klątwa go dotyka. Skupił się, wziął głęboki oddech i napisał kilka słów. Chwilę potem jego ciało zamieniło się w kamienną rzeźbę, patrzącą się z zaniepokojeniem na wschód. Jedną ręką wskazywał stronę Nieznanej Części, podczas gdy w drugiej trzymał karteczkę. Uwięziona wewnątrz statuy dusza mogła mieć tylko nadzieje, że mieszkańcy szybko odczytają to co jest tam napisane: "(9), (15), (30)- idźcie z tym do Lobo." Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja 2.0 Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures